User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-03
<< Previous Chapter ---- Cracked Sanidine The flight back was silent and uneventful. He must have noticed that my Chupacabra once again awakened, but nothing was said about it. As we returned to the God Arc storage area, Soma called Licca over and they exchanged a few words about what happened probably, then we had gone to the professors room and blood samples were taken from me. "Put this on." Soma handed me a large headpiece that covered my entire ear. In design it was similar to the one C gave me, but was much bulkier. "Now then, old man." He changed to japanese and the gadget translated, albeit with more of a delay than my previous. While the one the pale girl gave me returned a translation in the voice of the ones who spoke, this one gave a monotonous response. Still better than nothing, for which I was glad. "Don't be surprised, while I couldn't replicate the fine details or simplify it more than this, the translation process was replicated by my knowledge." The doctor smiled and handed me a tablet. "I've added the voice module to this one too, just like the one Sea had given you Sierra." -Thank you very much.- I typed and the same monotonous voice responded as from the earpiece. "That's the best I could do, I'm sorry. This isn't exactly my area of expertise." The professor apologized, but I just shook my head signaling it's okay. "On the other hand, why don't you try something else I've added?" -That is?- As I type my question, I notice a blinking icon. Out of curiosity I press it, instead of enter and the voice module activates again. This time in not english, but probably in moonies. "Seems you've found it. It's the same concept that the translation module uses, however don't try to translate longer or complex sentences. It's not perfect, because it either translates into english or from it. But with this Sierra, you can interact with everyone at the Den." I get the explanation from the professor. Neat. Limited, but Neat. "Enough small talk, old man let's get to the point." Soma stopped our banter and interrupted. "The Dead Beat's God Arc is active once again." "Really?" The researcher turned to me and I've nodded to that. "You've regained the control over your God Arc." He hummed for a short while. "That might be a problem." -Problem?- I typed my question, but it wasn't transitioned into a spoken sentence. I felt a tingle in my left hand and turned around to see C standing in the door. Great, is she going to handicap me again? "Go to your room Sierra, you will need to rest." The pale girl said to me in a serious voice, which made me shiver a bit. I didn't have the strength to argue back so I reluctantly nodded. "I have a small talk with them, tomorrow I'll re-enable the voice. Promise." ---- On the next morning I went down to the lobby to try out the tablet and how exactly can I match a conversation with it. I found there Kota, Soma, Gen, Licca and Canon. They've been loitering around still shocked as of what happened to Lindow. "Get lost, Dead Beat." Soma snarled in annoyance as I tried to approach him. Eh... What's Grumpy-pants problem now? I ignore him and approach the others. Canon looks up to me and smiled a bit of a sad. "It's always..." The girl takes a deep breath. "The kind and strong, like Lindow." I can see that she is struck by the fact he's gone also. Just like we all are. "The ones who lead the charge... and then perish." "Not Lindow." Gen sighs also in grief. "I can't believe it..." He quenches his healthy arm and it shakes silently. "Um, you're going on the search mission, right?" Canon turns to me. "Could I go too?" She implores, with hope glistering in her eyes. "I may not be much help, but I..." She stops, her voice trailing off sadly. "I hear..." Licca walks up the stairs, noticing the conversation going on. "They've sent out a Search Squad already..." Then she sighed. "But you'd better not get your hopes up. Because their main job is..." Even the mechanics voice buckles. "To search for God Arcs..." "Ever since Lindow rescued me..." Canon's eyes get teary as she recall a memory. "I haven't been able to return the favor." A drop of tear rolls down her cheek. "Not at all..." "If you're worrying about Lindow, don't." Kota walks up to us, with a forced cheery attitude. "I hear he'll show up on Beer Ration Day, like nothing happened." He tries to spread his positive take on things, but doesn't seem like it's working at all... Well here goes nothing... I take out the tablet and tug on Kota's arm to get his attention. -Kota I need a favour.- I type and hope that it's not going to mess up with the translation. Really would like to hear what garbage this thing gives back should I mess up, but sadly can't. "Wow!" The gunner grins as he turns towards me. "That's great! Sure, ask away." He nods enthusiastically. "Why didn't you do this sooner?" -I've just got this.- I admit and he raises his eyebrows a little. Yea, that was a definite garbage answer. "I see." Kota nods. "So, how can I help you?" -Let's go on a mission.- I glance over his side to Canon. -We could take her too.- "Canon?" The boys eye widens. "I don't think that would be a wise idea." He whispers to me and I raise my eyebrow in curiosity. "But sure, let's register for a mission." "Are you going to search for Lindow?" The pink haired God Eater approached us. "We're just going on a sweeping mission." Kota excused himself, sweating a little bit. "Besides, they had already sent out the Search Squad." "B-but! I can't just sit here doing nothing!" Canon stated adamantly. "Are you sure, you're not going to search for Lindow?" "It's just a sweeping mission." The red-head was sweating profusely now. Is... Is he afraid of her? "Okay, but if you decide to go and search for Lindow. Do tell me." With that, the girl leaves for the elevator and probably back to her quarters. -Why does Canon scare you?- I turned to the visually relieved youth, who stared back at me like I said something very foolish. "You don't know about her, do you?" Kota raised an eyebrow as he walked downstairs and towards the counter. "Canon is... Well, let's say not many out there are willing to team up with her." "Kota and Sierra." Hibari greeted the two of us with a bright smile. "How can I help you?" "Are there any sweeping missions available?" The gunner asked and while the Operator was busy on recalling the mission specifics, he turned to me to continue. "As far as I heard, God Eaters team up with Soma more than Canon." Huuh?! But she is a... well proportioned and good looking girl. I don't think anyone would chose some like Grumpy over her. "There is an active sweep for the city at the moment..." Hibari's voice then stops for a moment. "The same one Lindow and Alisa had taken the last time..." -We'll take it!- I type and she looks at me, but I look into her eyes determined. -You'll be our support. If things get dangerous, we'll pull out.- "Yes." She nodded. "I'll watch over, but will it be only you two? I've overheard you two thinking about having Canon to join." "It will be only the two of us." Kota replied immediately. "We're to be building teamwork. Since Alisa is still in the medical unit, we're going to have to work on that the two of us. Isn't that right, Sierra?" -Well, it's true we started to have a two man cell training prior to our last mission, but that was interrupted. I've got some experience with the others from the First Unit, the ones remaining would be Kota and Alisa.- At my answer both the red-head gunner and the operator look at me with curiosity. At that point I understand what they had heard was probably horribly mistranslated, so I frown and try to simplify it. -Yes, us two only.- "Right, then I'll register the two of you. Check your equipment and supplies before heading out." "Will do!" Kota said cheerfully. "This is going to be awesome!" A few minutes later we're ready to grab our God Arcs, when Licca calls for me. I've already deposited the tablet, so I'm going to hope I can answer with simple gestures to her. "Sierra!" The mechanic calls again and I move closer. "Here, try this one." She hands me over a small bracer, with a few buttons on it. What's this? "I'm not getting one?" Kota looks over me as I put the gadget on my left wrist. "What's this for anyways?" "Try pressing one of the buttons." She nudges me with a nod and smiles as I do. Some sort of voice command activates and the gunner raises his head. -Sierra, is there a problem?- We can hear the voice of Hibari from our earpieces. -Why did you call retreat before even departing?- I didn't... Oh the voice command! "Licca gave her a gizmo that did that." Kota explained to the operator. "It must have been tuned for the frequency of our team, because even I heard it." "Yes, I have added four preset voice commands." The mechanic nodded, then she proceeded to point at each separate button and said their function. "They are Search, Retreat, Converge and Standby. For now these should be enough, what do you think Sierra?" I nodded to her in agreement and she smirked triumphantly. "I'll try to work out something else in my free time then." "Okay, let's go Sierra. The chopper is waiting for us already." The gunner nudged me and I've grabbed my God Arc to follow him on board the waiting aerial transport. "Since neither of us can drive, we have to take such a method. Plus, we can't just leave an unmanned vehicle for prolonged period unguarded, while we're off to sweep the area of Aragami." ---- -There are a few small Oracle reactions in the area, stay alert you two.- Hibari warned us, after we leave the heli with our God Arcs activated. Small Aragami shouldn't be a threat to either of us now, but we steel heeded her warning. "You really wanted to invite Canon to come with us?" Kota turned to me concerned. "Sierra... You didn't hear about her?" I stared back at him and slowly I shook my head. Did I miss something? "I did go with her once on a mission." The gunner gulped, recalling something that terrified him. "To my luck, I'm a gunner. Despite that I've come to learn her nickname only after the mission." Kota shuddered. "Friendly-fire Princess." Say what now? Albeit, with a gun of the size she is running around... Such a nickname is bound to be dangerous. -Well, Canon does push herself to go out on missions alone. Even if it is dangerous.- Hibari joins the conversation. -It was one of those missions where Lindow once saved her, when she was trapped by the Aragami.- "She wouldn't have to force herself to go solo, if she wouldn't be feared to be accompanied." Kota sighed, recalling how 'close' it was for him to dodge. "Seriously, she does pack a powerful God Arc, but her habit of opening fire at every Aragami in sight is dangerous." He shivered for a moment. "That girl doesn't care for anything that stands in her way, be that ally, enemy or anything." -Canon is a nice girl, it's just the way she copes with everything.- Hibari tries to defend the girl. -Also, she is a highly capable and trained medic, with very little misfire rate.- "Yea." Kota laughs sadly. "But that is dwarfed by her friendly-fire rate, of course she needs the medical expertise... Heck, others would even go on missions with Soma more easily than with her! And you know how he is with team-play..." -You two should give a chance and spend some time with her.- "That wouldn't be so bad if she didn't go psychotic the moment she grabs her God Arc and enters battle..." The boy mumbled half to himself. "She's kind, that is right normally. But when she goes psycho, she'll turn into a different person. I mean you have heard her, right Hibari?" -Err... Right...- The Operator was speechless also, but then found something to change the conversation. -Let's stop this here, as a target is approaching.- "Are we using the same setup?" Kota turned to me, implying what we would have done on our last team-up so I've nodded an affirmative response. "Right. I've got a few bullet recipes that I want to try out." He smirked. "This time I've had someone to oversee them, so I know they are effective. It's just they haven't seen live combat so far." We were near some rundown buildings, the area near us was filled with numerous holes. Like something gigantic took bites out of it at completely random places. I can't understand what could cause such a thing anyways. Sometimes these were in visible patterns, then at others like this there was nothing you could piece them together. I've seen a lot of pictures like this and even tried sometimes in my free time, but to no avail. The target floated slowly in our sight, it was a Zygote. Judging from the way it slowly roamed the area high above us, it meant it didn't notice us yet or anything that would make a fine target to feast upon. Kota raised his God Arc, the Mousy Blow and fired. In that moment a streak of light shot high up towards the sky diagonally from his weapon. The flier noticed the light and shrieked in response, but only turned towards the high speed moving shot. A few seconds later it terminated, but a small orb remained, from it a moment later a piercing streak of light exploded downwards the Zygote, piercing and staggering it mid flight. Following that up came two others, each adding another hole and inflicting tremendous damage on it while the last one downed the Aragami. It fell close to a twenty meters before impacting and trashing around wounded. In a few seconds I was already on it and used my God Arc to extract the still active core from the body. "Neat huh?" Kota smiled as I turned to him, my Chupacabra busy at crunching the core down and absorbing the fragments. "I found this recipe on one of the boards for veterans, they called it 'HDH' as I recall, but I don't know what it stands for actually. Although, I have made some modifications to it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an O-Ampule to swallow it. "It is sure packing a punch, but really takes a toll on my reserves." He admitted and I raised an eyebrow. A simple shot to lure would have been enough, you know. Although, Kota did state to try out his new bullets. -Oracle reaction detected!- Hibari called and we instantly went alert. -Another small Aragami has entered the area.- "Thanks!" Kota nodded to me to follow him. "We'll stay on our toes." As we swept the area to find our second target, we started to hear screams and roars from somewhere nearby. We approached a high wall, but by the time we arrived only a single sound was audible. The sound of an Aragami devouring a dead body, most probably an Aragami. "Watch this." Kota snickered, readying a new bullet into the chamber of his weapon and fired. At the ground. Wha-?! That was a waste of your Oracle reserve... But in that moment an explosion rocks the far side of the wall and a roar echoes from there. The Aragami starts to trash around in an attempt to find the attacker, while the gunner on my side is laughing hard. I stare at him and wonder what the hell is going on. "The veterans called this a 'mole' bullet." He says finally, after calming down. "I don't quite understand the technical stuff, but it has an underground module that allows to track down Aragami and then explode underneath their feet." The beast trashes around even harder and on the wall in front of us a crack forms. "Ah, it found us. Your turn Sierra." ... Kota?! We don't even know what is on the other side of that wall... -Oracle reaction is expanding. Be careful!- The Operator warns us and Kota looks at me, now visibly a bit nervous. I just facepalm, shaking my head and taking steps back carefully. Didn't Sakuya warn you of such a thing before? Thinking about engaging in combat? I reach into my pocked and pull out a Stun Grenade, as the wall starts to crack even more. Something on the other side is close to breaking through now. I hope it's nothing that the two of us can't handle, or we'll be in quite a pickle then. As the first piece of the wall explodes, a clawed arm becomes visible. "Holy!" The red-head shouts and fires a volley of bullets at the arm, but ends up only expanding the hole. I pull on his shoulder and press the button to send the voice message of retreating. As the claws withdraw, I notice the familiar sight of a Chi-Yous head. With a silent curse, I throw the grenade right into the small hole and then the two of us bolt. ---- End of Chapter 2016,07,28 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic